


It was at that moment he knew.... He Fucked up

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, Pegging
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Foi naquele momento que Genji percebeu, ele estava fodido."[Gency]





	It was at that moment he knew.... He Fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Como de praxe, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros, e ela foi corrigida! AMEM! Mas eu não revisei :v 
> 
> Notas: Genji e Mercy, são namorados, a fic se passa em um AU, ou seja, ele não é um ciborg e são jovens.
> 
> Postado dia: 09/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Uma vontade, mesmo se é boa, deve ceder a uma melhor."_

**Dante Alighieri**

It was at that moment he knew.... He Fucked up 

 [ Day 9 ] Pegging - Gency  

Era diferente, poderia dizer isso, mas era bom... Nunca fora do tipo de mente fechada, e provavelmente essa era uma das vantagens de se namorar uma pessoa bi, principalmente uma pessoa como Genji, que estava aberto a lhe ensinar.  

- Angela... - A voz do rapaz a fez olhar para frente, ele parecia bem animado, com um sorriso de canto e a fitando marotamente, ele vestia um Yukata que estava aberto na frente, mostrando o peitoral, as pernas abertas obscenas para si. 

O rosto da loira esquentou, ficando corada, ele segurou a mão dela com calma a puxando para perto de si, sentindo o objeto encostar em seu membro já meio desperto e que despontava parcialmente para fora das suas roupas. Colocou a mão no maxilar dela e sorriu de canto. 

- Não precisa ter medo, confio em você.  

- Mas e se... - Ele a interrompeu, selando os lábios nos dela, e se afastando levemente beijando a nuca dela e movendo as mãos em sua nuca fazendo-a se arrepiar.  

- Lembre-se de como são nossas noites e me imite. - Disse sapeca, fazendo a garota manear a cabeça positivamente, movendo-se contra ele, em um beijo, mais necessitado, fazendo o rapaz sorrir entre o beijo e deixar a garota tomar as rédeas.  

Ele fechou as pernas em torno da cintura da mulher sentindo o couro da cinta pênis que ela usava. Ela segurou sua cintura e mordeu o lábio inferior dele fazendo-o tremer e arfar. Os lábios dela desceram para seu pescoço, e sua cintura se moveu para frente, Genji sentiu o material resistente roçar seu falo, ele se enrijeceu trazendo a mulher para mais perto de si com as pernas. 

Angela percebeu a reação dele, e moveu o quadril para frente e para trás com lentidão, Genji mordeu o lábio inferior, ela sorriu de canto, se satisfazendo com a reação que arrancara dele, ele pegou um lubrificante sobre a bancada em que estava sentado, e entregou para ela. 

Ela pegou com calma, descendo a cabeça, abrindo mais o Yukata e movendo para o mamilo dele e chupando a região, o moreno colocou a mão na cabeça dela, massageando a nuca dela. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Tinha dado uma estudada na lição de casa e Genji a instruíra, então... Não seria tão difícil assim.  

Colocou uma quantidade de lubrificante na mão, e desceu no falo dele, movendo a mão com calma, começando com uma massagem leve na cabeça, fazendo Genji engasgar e depois desceu por toda a extensão do membro ereto do asiático. Sua cabeça desceu para o membro e abocanhou o falo. 

Genji jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando a cabeça dela, incentivando-a, os dedos dela foram para a entrada dele, ele soltou o ar com força, expectante. Ela brincou com a entrada, escutando resmungos por parte dele misturado entre os gemidos, inseriu o primeiro dedo, e depois o segundo.  

O japonês tremeu, movendo sua cintura levemente sobre os dedos dela e a surpreendendo com o membro na sua boca, ela se afastou, tossindo. Ele abaixou o olhar surpreso e arrependido. 

- Oh! Desculpa. - Ela moveu o olhar para ele, vendo-o vermelho e ofegante, seu olhar se afiou, fazendo-o se arrepiar. 

Um ponto chave para todo relacionamento, ganha quem é o mais observador.  

Ela moveu os dois dedos mais afundo, fazendo-o gemer alto e ir com a cabeça para trás, sua mente fez um pequeno encaixe. Se atentando aos movimentos que ele mais reagia, ela iniciou os movimentos lentos, ele abriu mais as pernas para ela. Ela se endireitou, levando os lábios até os dele novamente, beijando-o com veracidade. 

Genji fechou os olhos, aliviado com o fato de Mercy está tomando o controle de fato, ele sentia-a penetrando-o com os dedos, forçando passagem e alargando-o, ela o fez se deitar sobre a bancada, o penetrando com força, ele levou as mãos até o membro, estimulando-se no mesmo ritmo que ela o penetrava com os dedos. Sua outra mão foi até o robe branco que ela usava e o puxou para o lado revelando o seio dela, tocou-a e enrijecendo o mamilo dela. 

Ela quebrou o beijo, mordendo o pescoço dele, e retirou os dedos de dentro dele e voltaram-se para o pênis de silicone preso na cinta. Novamente suas pernas se voltaram para a cintura dela, enquanto ela posicionava o objeto na entrada do rapaz que mordeu o lábio inferior, ela o penetrou devagar e só parou quando as nadegas dele encontraram sua pélvis. 

Suas mãos estavam na cintura dele e sentiu o toque dele em seu pulso a medida que entrava nele. Ela o fitou, se maravilhando com o que via, o corpo definido abaixo de si em uma completa bagunça, o Yukata escapando de seus braços, revelando os ombros contraídos, o peito com movimentação irregular e sua cintura se movendo levemente. 

Aquele era o sinal. 

Ela movimentou-se para trás, arrancando um gemido longo de Genji e logo depois voltou com tudo, fazendo-o segurar com força em seu pulso e gritar seu nome, ela tremeu em êxtase, se deleitando com o prazer que ele sentia. Os movimentos iniciaram-se meio imprecisos, mas que com o tempo, a garota começava a se adaptar. Poderia ser sua primeira vez com aquilo, então o vai e vem poderiam não ser tão regulares, mas ela tentava ser o mais preciso possível, causando delírios para o japonês que manteve-se masturbando-se.  

Angela estava se esgotando, contudo, percebia que o outro também não estava em condições de continuar também. Em uma estocada mais forte, ela o acertou na próstata, fazendo-o ejacular em surpresa e gemer longamente.  

Ela parou de se mover e retirou-se, observando o outro que tentava a respiração, ele se apoiou no cotovelo e tocou em seu maxilar, sorrindo satisfeito e alegre para ela. Ela ainda tinha muito que aprender, mas ele seria paciente com ela, assim como ela era com ele. Ela sorriu de volta para ele e aproximou seu rosto do dele, beijando de leve, se afastando com um sorriso maroto.  

- Como fui? - Questionou. 

- Bem. - Ele respondeu, fazendo-a franzir o cenho, e ficar pensativa. Ele logo se preocupou, e iria falar algo, mas fora cortado pelo olhar perigoso dela. 

- Então preciso aprender mais, para te deixar totalmente sem palavras, não é? - Ele a fitou, prendendo a respiração, o tom baixo e ... Autoritário? A mão dela foi para o queixo dele. - Tenho a noite toda para aprender e você para me ensinar. 

Foi naquele momento que Genji percebeu, ele estava fodido.  

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 9]


End file.
